Story To Tell
by iamirreplazable
Summary: My Name Is Rachel Berry and I'm the School biggest loser, I'm everyone's target except my best friend Noah. My life is simple no drama until Quinn Fabray happened. My Name Is Quinn Fabray and I'm the most popular girl in school. I have two best friend Captain of the cherios. I'm the perfect girl every one admire my life is good until Rachel Berry Happened.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my First story and I hope you like it. Please bear in mind that English is not my First Language. Comments and suggestion are appreciated.

Thanks to Haelthy being my Beta.

I don't own Glee.

Summary: My Name Is Rachel Berry and I'm the School's biggest loser, I'm everyone's target except my best friend Noah. My life is simple, no drama until Quinn Fabray happened. My Name Is Quinn Fabray, Captain of the Cheerios and the most popular girl in school. I'm the perfect girl everyone admires and envies. My life is good until Rachel Berry Happened.

Chapter 1

Rachel POV:

My Name Is Rachel Berry and I'm the School's biggest loser, I'm everyone's target except my best friend Noah. My life is simple, no drama until Quinn Fabray happened.

It's back to school today and it's my first day of sophomore year. I am at my locker getting my things when my best friend Noah approached me. "Hey Jew bro! What's up?"

He's my best friend and we're like brothers. He's one of the most popular guy in school who calls himself Puck. He has a Mohawk hair which makes him a bad ass, well; he thinks it makes him a bad ass but not really.

"Hey Noah," I told him in a hushed tone, "Why are you talking to me? We're at school. You know the rules."

You see when we started high school on the very first day I got slushy thrown in my face. I became the school's number one target because I have two gay fathers. Well this is Lima Ohio after all. People here are not accepting. I'm gay myself but I don't announce it to the world because of the bullying. Since then I started wearing argyle sweaters so that my expensive clothes won't get ruined and that's where Noah and I started becoming friends, well, secret friends in school. I don't want him to be bullied because he's friends with the school freak that's why we don't acknowledge each other in school but we hangout all the time outside this hell hole.

"Look Rach, I've been thinking about this and I'm not going to pretend to not be your friend anymore. I'm your hot Jew and you're my Jew princess. I'm not going to stand on the side anymore while you're getting bullied."

You see Noah is the running back of the William McKinley High school football team but he is also known as the school's biggest slut. He had sex to almost every girl in school.

"While I appreciate the thought, we already talked about this. I don't want to drag you down and I don't want you to get into a fight because of me. We all know how hot headed you are Noah. I don't want you to end up in juvie."

"Rach that's not going to happen. I don't want to pretend anymore. Let me do this for you. If they only know how badass you are, they're all going to admire you. Hell, chicks will be into you. "

Okay maybe I'm not really a loser outside the school. Noah and I grew up together and we're like twins. We always get into trouble every time we're together. We get into fight, well Noah does but I'm always with him so I get into it as well. You know how it is.

"Fine. I guess I can't talk you out on this." I sighed in response.

"Yeah. That's my Jew babe. Anyway, have you heard from Jess since?"

Jessica St James. My ex girlfriend. We dated for a year. She's older than me and is now in college. She just graduated from Carmel High and was captain of the Vocal Adrenaline. We met when I was 9 and became friends since then. We go on the same dance studio along with Brittany. We are rivals in glee club although our glee club wasn't able to compete last year because we're lacking members. Anyway, she was my first everything and I lost my virginity to her before we even dated. We broke up because it's for the best. We can't hold onto a long distance relationship but we promise to keep in touch. We are still good friends despite the break up.

"Yeah, we talked two days ago. She's good and is enjoying Cali so far. She also told me that she was going to be busy. I miss her Noah." I told him with a faraway look in my eyes.

"Hey babe, don't be sad!" he said while he put his hands on my shoulder for comfort.

"I'm not sad! I just miss her you know." I answered with a pout.

"I know babe." He smiled then continued, "So listen I was thinking of joining your group of singing people. You know, so that you guys can have more members and we can have more Jew time together."

"Really? That's awesome! We just need six more member and we can join the competition." I said looking at him with my megawatt smile.

"So how about a party? I was planning to do a back to school party. Dad H and Daddy L are going to New York and Mom will be joining them. They'll leave in Thursday and will be gone for a week. And maybe, just maybe, you can get distracted and hook up with some one!" Noah asked wiggling his brows at me.

Well party sounds like a good idea. But I never attend any of his school party.

"I don't know Noah. Do you think it's a good idea? I mean I've never been to any of the party or at least not the one that people from McKinley high is present."

"Look babe you're my hot Jew and I love you. I know how much you hate those losers because of how they treat you. Maybe if they saw how badass you are they'll change their mind. Just show them how badass you are. Wear what you normally wear outside this damn hole and for sure people will want to get on that. If you're not my Jew bro I'm sure I'll be on that. "He suggested with a smirk on his face.

"Ewww... Noah! That was completely disturbing and gross!" I shuddered at the thought.

He flexed his arm to show his muscles and then he lifted his shirt, "oh you know you want some if this!"

I shook my head laughing, "Noah I'm gay!"

"Damn! Gay or not we'd be so hot together!" He continued smirking at me.

I snorted then punched him on the arm. "You're like my bro.." and before I can finish my sentence I heard someone shout beside me.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you talking with the freak Puckerman?"

Quinn POV:

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you talking with the freak Puckerman?"

My Name Is Quinn Fabray and I am the most popular girl in school. I have two best friends, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. I'm Captain of the Cheerios. Not the cereal Cheerios but the William McKinley Cheering Squad. I have a Boyfriend whose name is Samuel Evans, Quarter Back of the football team. He's a perfect guy, blonde hair, gentleman, and one of the most popular guys in school. We're the perfect couple. Santana even called us Ken and Barbie. I'm the perfect girl. Every guy wants to date me and every girl wants to be me or be with me. I'm the daughter of Lima's leading business man Russell Fabray. I know, my life is perfect can't say the same about others though.

It's the first day of sophomore year and we're on the hallway going to our locker. I'm walking beside my two best friends. People call us the unholy trinity. Everyone part ways every time we walk in this hall way. Were like goddess and we rule this school.

"I'm going to admit it. I miss this school because I miss the Power." That was Santana Lopez. My second in command and one of my best friends. She's a feisty Latina. She's a bitch to anyone except Brittany and me, I guess.

"I just missed dancing. I haven't dance since summer. I spent it lost in the sewers.." That was Brittany Pierce. People think she's dumb but she's genius in reading people. She's just a bit slow when it comes to academic. She also sees the world differently like always seeing rainbows and sunshine. Sometimes I'm jealous of her because to her, everything is simple.

When I looked at Santana she was still looking at Brittany with her mouth agape. She shook her head before asking, "What the hell are you doing in the sewer?"

"Oh, we went on camping and Lord T asked me if we can go to the river and we tried going to the river but got lost in the sewer instead."

Before I can reply to her, I heard a laugh in the hallway a few lockers ahead. I know that voice. That's the school freak. I never heard her laugh before. Well maybe because she never does. The only interaction that we have is when I insult her. She annoys me. Something about her bothers me. I don't know what it is but every time I see her or just hear her name I get a feeling in my stomach that I want to throw up. So I make it a mission to make her life hell.

I look at her direction and I can't believe what I'm seeing. Rupaul is laughing at something Puck said and it looked like they're friends. Can you believe it, Manhands and Puck are friends!

"Is that Puck? What is he doing with Manhands?" Santana asked but I never paid attention because it's like something snapped inside me and before I knew it, I was already in front of them hands on my hips HBIC manner.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you talking with the freak Puckerman?"

"Quinn..."

Okay that's my first chapter. Again this is my first story so be patient with me. Hope you enjoy! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is my First story and I hope you like it. Please bare it in mind that English is not my First Language. Comments and suggestion are appreciated.

Thankyou to Haelthy

Thanks to everyone who followed and add this to the favorite. I also edited the last chapter.

I don't own Glee.

Summary: My Name Is Rachel Berry and I'm the School biggest loser, I'm everyone's target except my best friend Noah. My life is simple no drama until Quinn Fabray happened. My Name Is Quinn Fabray and I'm the most popular girl in school. I have two best friends Captain of the cheerios. I'm the perfect girl every one admire my life is good until Rachel Berry Happened.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you talking with the freak Puckerman?"

"Quinn..." I said, looking at her in panic.

Quinn Fabray the most popular girl in school. My Greatest tormentor, she's also the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I had a huge crush on her fresh man year but that was before, now, I just hate her. She annoys the hell out of me. She torments me, insults me, and throws cold drinks at me. I am not sure what I saw in her, ok, I know, she's really pretty but she's mean. So no, I don't like her.

I can still remember the first day of school freshmen year like it was yesterday. I was standing in the hallway at my locker when she walked down the hallway. She wore a yellow sun dress and I was captivated by her beauty, she looked like an Angel. She really did.

She stopped in the middle then we locked eyes and I saw the most amazing eyes one could ever see and I stood there thinking, how can she be so perfect?

We are looking at each other's eyes which seemed like forever and before I knew it, a cold sticky drink was thrown in my face. I was shocked and I even heard a gasp which I am pretty sure came from her. Then I felt someone drag me to the nearest bathroom and helped me clean up the mess on my face and my clothes.

The second time I saw her was the second day of school. She was wearing a red and white uniform and the same thing happened when she walked in the hallway, I stopped and stared at her. Who wouldn't? Like I said she looked like an angel. Anyway, she looked so nervous but she still looked flawless to me. I followed her line of sight and saw her looking back at a certain cheerio who looked like the captain of the squad. The cheerio was holding a slushy in her hand as they walked passed everyone then stopped in front of me. I just stood there looking back at them and saw the cheerio handing the drink back to her.

"Hey Freak!" She said but I ignored that cheerio and just looked at her with uncertainty in my eyes. I can tell that she's being pressured to do something but I am not sure why.

"Do it Quinn, prove it that we made the right choice for you to be my right hand."

Quinn, that's when I knew her name.

"You don't have to do it Quinn!" Britt exclaimed, I'm guessing that she's one of them since she's also wearing the red and white uniform and beside her stood Santana who is just looking at Quinn.

And just like before it was thrown in my face.

"Good! I knew we made the right choice!" I heard them say except for Britt who stayed and for Quinn who looked at me like she wanted to say something but she closed her mouth and stood there with a panic stricken face. Britt dragged me out to the nearest bathroom and helped me clean up.

After a few months, Quinn became the head Cheerio, Santana as her second in command alongside with Brittany and they call themselves the Unholy Trinity. Rumor has it that the old Captain of the cheerios got a bun in the oven that's how Quinn managed to become the head cheerio and that's the last we heard from her.

After that unfortunate day, I started wearing argyle and I told Britt and Noah to be friends only outside this hell hole. I knew being friends with me will give them a problem. Anyway, going back to Quinn, she really looks like she wanted to kill something or someone.

"Hey what's with the anger!?" Noah said while he went in front of me in a protective manner.

"I said, why are you talking to that freak!" she said pointing at me and looking at Noah furiously.

Noah stood his ground and faced her defiantly, "Hey watch your words Quinn! Rach and I are friends!"

She sneered and looked at him then back to me with her brows creased, "Friends? Since when?"

"Since forever!" I snapped and stood tall in front of her.

"Wow midget you got some balls!"

Now that was Santana Lopez. Quinn's second in command and a feisty Latina. She's mean to everyone except Brittany and sometimes even Quinn is not off the hook once the Latina is on a war path.

She's looking at me strangely like there's some hidden message that I should be getting by now. I wonder what she's thinking, I might be imagining things but it looks like she wants to eat me or something.

I was about to answer her when Britt pulled me into a hug. "Rachie! I miss you!"

"Britt-Britt. I need air, I can't breathe." I told her trying to subtly remove myself from her.

"Oh sorry! I just missed you. I haven't seen you the whole summer. Hmm, maybe because I was lost in the sewer." She said contemplating to herself.

"Oh?!" Is only my response as I tried to formulate what she had just said in my head. In the sewer really? How did she manage to get lost in the sewer?

That was Brittany Peirce one of the unholy trinity. She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet.

People call her dumb or stupid but for me she's a genius. She might not be a book genius but she's good in reading people. I admire her innocence; everything for her is sunshine and rainbows.

Britt smiled widely at me and continued, "Anyway, I heard that you're now single. Does that mean I can have your sweet lady kisses now? I mean no one's going to be mad at me anymore if I get your sweet lady kisses right?" she looked at me unknowingly.

Why is my face so hot? I'm sure all of my blood went to my face.

I heard Noah laughing beside me and I saw Santana looking at Britt, her mouth agape.

"What the hell Brittany?" Quinn yelled and looked at Britt angrily, her jaw clenching.

I guess that was what Finn called Angry Quinn. Her face was red, and you can see fire in her eyes.

Britt looked at her dumbfounded, "What? She's single now! Aren't you Rachie?"

"Ah Britt…Well you see.. You're right about me being single but I don't think.." Before I can even finish my sentence she interrupted me with a squeal.

"Yay! No one will get mad anymore!" She said clapping her hand, looking at me like she won something.

"You can't kiss her!" Santana yelled back, "How the hell did you know that she was dating someone and that they broke up?"

Britt looked at her smiling, "Oh we're friends. We always hangout outside school. We dance together and stuff."

Santana just raised her eyebrow while listening at her, "I know that she was dating cause I'm also friends with Je…"

"Brittany!" I screeched, interrupting what she was about to tell. I definitely don't want them to know about this.

"What?" she stopped and looked at me confused.

"Britt, she's a freak and wears argyle, why would you want to make out with that thing?" she pointed at me like a have a contagious disease.

"Rachie's actually cool! She doesn't wear argyle all the time. She actually wears this really tight skinny jean and a really tight shirt with her signature leather jacket. By the way, that's really hot Rach. You should wear it at school as well." She added with a wink.

"So how did you even know she was a good kisser?" Santana interrupted again, "have you kissed her before?" she asked eyeing Britt then she looked at me like she wanted to strangle me.

"I'm waiting.." She puts her hands on her hips and stared at me.

"Well ahm, I mean, we were at this party and we were playing games. Spin the bottle or something, I don't really remember.." I tried reasoning again but I got interrupted by Britt.

"Yeah it was at the party that we went last summer. We're playing spin the bottle and we kissed. We've kissed many times after that and also in sleep overs. Rach's really good at it! She's also doing this thing with her tongue like she was actua.."

"Okay that's enough!" Quinn snapped, her face was so red in anger and I'm sure I'm looking like that as well but mine is fueled by embarrassment.

Quinn took hold of Brittany's arm and led her away from me.

"Bye Rachie, Puck!" Britt shouted while being dragged away by a very angry blonde to God knows where.

"Santana!" Quinn beckoned and Santana sighed then looked at me. I swear I saw something flash in her eyes, it looked like she was sad but it was gone in a flash then she followed them not looking back at me.

"What's up with Santana?" I heard Noah said from behind me. I shrugged my shoulder and looked at the spot where Santana was standing earlier thinking about it as well.

I guess I'm not the only one who noticed.

"Well, it looks like you're not going to be lonely after all. See what I mean Jew babe, your hot." He smirked again while I rolled my eyes at him, "Shut up Noah!"

After that fiasco, the bell rings and we went to our separate ways.

The day has gone by slowly. I'm now walking towards the cafeteria when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw the beaming picture of Jessie. Of course I answered immediately.

"Hi Jessie!"

"Hi Rach. How was your day?"

I sighed, "Well it was the same, I had to face my biggest tormentor again." You see she knows everything especially the way that I was treated at this school.

"I'm sorry Rach, I was kind of hoping that it will be different this time."

"It's okay. It just sucks that you're not here to comfort me whenever I'm having a bad day. I guess I just missed you."

"Aww, I miss you too Rach. Listen, everything will be okay."

"Babe" I heard a guy shout in the back ground.

"Listen Rach I have to go now, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

I didn't even get a chance to reply before I heard that the line was cut off. I guess she moved on rather quickly.

I hid my phone inside my bag then continued my journey to the cafeteria when a slushy hits my face.

"Welcome back loser!" shouted David Karofsky. He's one of the players from the football team beside him was Azimio Adams, the school's biggest bully.

I just ignored them and went to my locker to get a spare of clothes and my slushy kit then went to the nearest bathroom to clean up.

When I opened the door, I saw none other than Quinn Fabray standing in front of the mirror.

Great! Just my luck. Why is it always me?

"Purple looks good on you." She said smirking at me.

I sighed and walked to the nearest faucet ignoring her presence. I went to wash my hair then I went inside the stall to change my clothes. After doing so I went out fully expecting to be alone but to my surprise she was still there. She stood in front me crossing her hands in her chest. Another sigh escaped my lips and I went in front of the mirror instead to check my appearance. I really just want to disregard her but I can feel her staring back at me.

"So you're just going to ignore me." I heard her say but I didn't pay any attention to her and went to get my things instead ready to go out the door when I felt a hand stop me before I can even reach the door handle.

"Hey, I was talking to you Rupaul! So you don't have manners now? Is that what's going to happen if you're raised by two gay fathers?"

I turned around quickly as soon as I heard her finish that sentence. Something inside of me snapped and all of what happened in the hall way earlier like the slushy attack and the call with Jessica just added to the fuel and I turned around and faced her with a renewed vigor in my face.

"What do you want Quinn?" I said, walking slowly in front her while she backs away from me, "Isn't it enough that I was covered in slushy and now you want to make fun of my fathers?"

She's now leaning against the wall of the bathroom and I was in front of her face now. Her eyes are big and she looks rather scared of me.

"What do you want huh? I'm getting tired of all your bullshit. You and the entire fucking student here don't know me. None of you knows me and don't you ever dare include my fathers to your pathetic insults. One more word about them and I swear you won't see what's coming to you. So just leave me alone."

She didn't say a word but nodded her head frantically.

"Good!" I said and turned around leaving her behind.

Days have gone by and it's already Friday.

My fathers already left w/ Brenda, that's Noah's mom and after the bathroom incident I haven't talk to Quinn.

She still sends me some random insult in the hallway but we haven't had a discussion like the first day. I still see her looking at me sometimes when she thinks I'm not looking.

I even caught Santana looking at me hungrily. One time at the cafeteria she even winked at me. I don't know what's gotten in to her or what she was thinking.

Britt on the other hand won't stop asking me to make out with her; she even asked if she can have sex with me which is really gross, she's like a sister to me so that's definitely not going to happen, ever.

And I'm glad to say that Noah already joined the new Direction, yup, that's the name of our Glee Club. He even brought some of his football teammates with him like Finn, Mike and Matt. It was awesome; we're really having a great time in there. Three more members and we'll be able to compete this year. Jessie will be excited to hear it.

Well speaking of Jessica, I haven't heard from her since Monday. This is the longest time that we haven't talked to each other. Thinking of it really puts me in a bad mood. I want to be happy that she's happy, I just feel like I was betrayed or something. She didn't even have the guts to tell me that she's now seeing someone. I wouldn't get angry, maybe a little but mostly it'll make me sad but we knew it'll happen sooner or later.

Anyway, I am now getting ready inside my room in Noah's house for the party tonight.

This will be the first time I'll attend a party with a bunch of my high school peers. Normally I wouldn't even think of attending as I hate them, like really hate them but I need some distraction.

I told Noah what happened with Jess and he only said that I need to get laid.

See maybe I should. May be I'll get laid tonight. Of course not with Brit Britt, the making out and sweet lady kisses was so last year and now it will be strange to just do those things with her.

The doorbell rang and it interrupted with my thought. I looked at my watch and saw that it's already 9:30pm, I guess the party is getting started. Let's see what will happen tonight, am I going to get laid or what. We'll see.

* * *

What do you Guys think? Do you think she will get laid at the party?

Tell me what you think on the review. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

RE UPLOAD.

Thanks To my Beta HAETY :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Quinn POV:

"Okay that's it!" I shouted while dragging Brittany away from her and going to the nearest class room.

"Ouch! That hurts Quinn." Brittany cried trying to remove her arms away from me.

"Sorry…" I felt guilty and removed my hand away from her.

She smiled and touched her arm, "That's okay; just try not to drag me next time alright?"

I nodded then asked her, "So what are you talking about that Rupaul is dating someone?"

What? I'm Curious! I haven't seen her with someone before. I've only seen her with the glee kids and now Puckerman. So excuse me if I wanted to know.

"Oh that! They already broke up. Jessie already went to college." She answered too brightly for my liking.

Jessie? Who the hell is Jessie?

"Who's Jessie?" Santana voiced out what I wanted to say.

See I'm not the only one who's curious.

"She's Rachel's ex girlfriend!" Brit answered like we should already know the answer to that.

Wait, did she just say girlfriend? Rachel Berry had a girlfriend?!

"Wait! Are you saying she's gay?" Santana squeaked and her jaw dropped at Brittany's sudden admission.

Brittany's eyes widen in surprise and she looked like she's going to have a panic attack. "Uhmm no. Ah, I didn't say anything like that!"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "But you just said she had a girlfriend."

Britt looked around like she was looking for an escape and just then the bell rings.

"I have to go to class. Bye!" she bolted as fast as she could without looking back at us.

Yup, she was gone. Santana and I just looked at each other confused.

"What just happened?" I asked and she just shrugged then walked out the room.

Shit! I'm going to be late.

So I went to my Spanish Class. Gosh, I can't even concentrate. My mind keeps wondering and going back to what Brittany told us earlier. Rachel had a girlfriend, so is she gay or bi? Hmm…

I don't know why it's bothering me, I mean for God's sake she has two dads and I shouldn't be surprised if she's gay as well but the thought of her dating someone bothers me so much. Ahhhh I'm going crazy.

The day went by fast for my liking. I didn't even realize that it was now my lunch break. I went to the bathroom and washed my face hoping it would clear my mind. I was looking at myself in the mirror when the bathroom door opened and the last person I wanted to see came in.

"Purple looks good on you" I can't help but say. I don't know what it is but every time I see her I can't help myself and I automatically just say the first awful thing in my mind.

She just ignored me and walked to the faucet to clean herself. After she was done she went to one of the stalls to change. I wasn't gonna stand there and be ignored so I stood in front of the stall and waited for her to come out. When she was done she went to the mirror to check on herself and continued to ignore me. The nerve of this girl.

"So you're just going to ignore me!" I half yelled. Being ignored didn't go well with me especially if it's her who's ignoring me.

She went to get her things then straight to the door. I stopped her by holding onto her wrist without thinking, "Hey, I'm talking to you Rupaul! So you don't have manners now? Is that what's going to happen if you're raised by two gay fathers?"

See what i mean? I can't think clearly after knowing that she dated a girl, it's just so, ugh!

"What do you want Quinn?" She asked walking towards me, I've never seen her angry before and I was shocked to say the least.

"Isn't it enough that I was covered in slushy and now you want to make fun of my fathers too?" I didn't even notice that I was moving backwards until I felt the cold tile of the bathroom wall.

She was so close that I can feel her breath on my face and it's sweet like strawberry. I saw fire in her eyes and I'm kind of scared but there is this flutter in my stomach. I don't know if it's because I'm scared or it's something else.

"What do you want huh? I'm getting tired of all your bullshit. You and the entire fucking student here don't know me. None of you knows me and don't you ever dare include my fathers to your pathetic insults. One more word about them and I swear you won't see what's coming to you. So just leave me alone!"

I didn't even understand what she was saying so I just nodded. I guess I was too shocked about her outburst and the closeness that we had that it rendered me speechless. I've never been this close to her before.

"Good!" And she was gone. It took me awhile to realize that I'm now alone and Rachel was long gone.

After that encounter with her, the whole day went rather slow. I tried to ignore the thought of her but my brain just won't stop. I also tried talking to Britt but she was so good at avoiding me.

It was now the second day of school.

I am sitting at the cafeteria during lunch with the cheerios when I saw Rachel sitting with Puck and on the other side of her was Brittany. I'm not surprised that Britt is sitting with them. I even heard her earlier asking Rachel, I mean Rupaul to make out with her.

"Argh!" Oops! Did I say it out loud?

Everyone at the table is looking at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am. Maybe I should go see a doctor and have my brain checked. Yeah maybe I should do that.

"What?" I snapped at them and they went back to talking and avoiding me except Santana.

"What's up with you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing!" I barked.

"Really Quinn?" Santana gave me an incredulous look.

"Hey Babe!" He kissed me on the cheek then sat right next to me.

That's Samuel Evans, Quarter Back of William McKinley Football Team.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked then he puts his hand on top of mine.

Santana just shrugged, didn't say anything and I just stared at Rachel, I mean at Rupaul, I mean I stared at someone else.

"Where's Brittany?" He asked again when he didn't get any response from us.

Santana just pointed at her back in the direction of the trio.

"Is that Rachel and Puck? Why is she sitting with them?" He looked at them curiously.

"Because according to Brittany she's hot and she would like to make sweet lady kisses with her!" She said bitterly and then moped.

She looked back at them and I can see longing on her eyes. I guess it's because she likes Brittany. I've been with them almost my whole life to know what they're doing behind closed doors but I'm beginning to question if it's Brittany that she's brooding for because of the way she was looking at Rachel yesterday. Argh! I really need to stop thinking about Rachel, I mean Rupaul.

"Hey babe you okay?" Sam looked at me concerned.

He's really a good boyfriend and I'm lucky to have him since he's not just a good looking popular guy but he's also sweet and caring but today is not the day to ask me if I'm ok.

I faked a smile, "I'm Okay! Just a bit tired from the cheerios practice earlier."

He just nodded in understanding and puts his right hand to my back then rubbed it. Well, it's not like it's gonna help since I think I'm beginning to get a migraine with all this thinking.

"You guys going to Puck's Party?" he asked getting my head out of my stupor. Party at Pucks? Isn't it usually done at Mike's place? I wonder why it's not at Mike's.

"Puck?" Santana questioned, "I thought party at his place is a no no because his mom never allows it? I mean he always organizes the party but it's always at Mike's place."

"Well according to Puck their parents are out of town." He answered grinning.

"Their? Who's the other parent?" She asked again confused.

"Rachel's. I think their family is close because they're both Jewish." No wonder.

After that discussion when the bell signaled the end of our lunch, we went on our separate ways with Sam walking me to my class and Santana going over to hers.

For the next few days, I made it a mission to avoid Rachel, I mean Rupaul but that doesn't mean that I'm not thinking about her. Gosh since the day Britt spilled the beans, all I can think about is her and some faceless girl making out with her and I hate it. Anyway, I'm now at the party at Noah's and like any other party it's already in full swing.

I'm in the kitchen drinking a cup of mix vodka while thinking about her. Ye, I know, I'm trying to avoid her but in my defense, she's the first person I saw in this party and my brain can't seem to function after that. It's like she's the one who owns the house and she knows where all the stuff is.

This is the first time I've seen her attend a party since I've been to each and every party McKinley student body has to offer and the only difference in this party is that this is the first time I saw her in it.

It's a bit of a shock to see her wearing a black tight skinny jeans and a black tank top that hugged her body and showed off a bit of a cleavage just like what Britt said and she's wearing a leather jacket and a black leather shoes to complete her outfit.

And damn, she looked like Megan Fox in Transformer and I definitely did not just imagine that. Well I did but argh, who am I kidding. I should've been enjoying myself and not wasting my time thinking of her. I don't think this drink is helping me out.

So I went to the living room and saw people outside around a makeup table playing beer pong then as I scan the crowd I saw her in the other side talking to Santana. Why is she talking to Santana? I mean why is Santana talking to her?

Santana was laughing at something she said then I saw her smirk, it's like the way Puck smirked when he was about to get laid. No, I'm sure this is just my imagination. That's so not going to happen.

She leaned closer to her ear and whispered something. What the hell is she doing?

Santana just nodded while Rachel took her hand then they went inside. Before I knew it, my feet moved on its own accord and I followed them. They went in the middle of the living room and danced. Well, if you call grinding to each other like there's no tomorrow dancing, then they're dancing.

I can feel something in the pit of my stomach just like the other time by just looking at them and it's really bothering me like I wanted to puke or something. The way that they're dancing with each other is really inappropriate and is not helping with what I'm feeling. I am not sure if this is the effect of the alcohol or something else.

"Hey babe, there you are! I was looking for you!" Sam stood in front of me but not enough to cover the two on the dance floor.

"Sorry, I just went out to get some fresh air." I said to him but I'm still looking at them. They're too close for my liking.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard Sam ask but my focus is with the two brunettes grinding at each other, more specifically with the shorter brunette.

I noticed that she's looking back at me, the look that she's giving me is different and this is the first time that I saw her looking at me like that, like she wanted to devour me and it's giving me chills up and down my spine.

It startled me to no end, she can't look at me like that so I did what I had to do. I grabbed Sam's head and kissed him. I guess he was shocked because it took him awhile to respond. I closed my eyes to feel his lips but I felt nothing. Why is it that when I kiss him I don't feel anything?

I opened my eyes discreetly trying to check if she's still looking at me while I'm kissing Sam. I shouldn't have done that because now I can tell that she's still looking at me. The look she's giving me now is so different from the first one, it looked like she's angry because her eyes narrowed at me.

Why is she mad? I thought to myself then all of a sudden her eyes shifted away from me. She looked at Santana then kissed her without preamble.

Something shoots right through me and it's like the air was taken out of my lungs. It suddenly got harder to breathe so I pushed Sam and went running outside the house.

I'm furious, I'm just mad at her for kissing another girl. Especially since that said girl is my best friend but I don't know why I care so much and that I can't seem to get that image out of my head.

"Hey Babe what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, confused written all over his face.

He followed me outside thinking that he did something, "Leave me alone Sam!" I yelled, I don't wanna talk to him right now.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's going on and if I did something wrong then I'm sorry!" He said while trying to coax me to look at him.

"You did nothing wrong." I looked back at him sadly.

"Just leave me alone okay, I just want to be alone for now." I pleaded again.

Same sighed and didn't argue anymore, "Okay, I will but if you need anything I'm just inside."

I nodded and I feel a bit guilty for him but there's just a lot of things I'm feeling right now and the guilt I feel for him is there but it's not at the top of my list.

This is all confusing, why am I affected if Rachel is kissing some girl and why the hell would she kiss Santana of all people. Why the hell would Santana kiss Rachel? She likes Britt not Rachel.

Is Rachel insane? It was not like her. The Rachel I know is the loser that wears argyle who looked like a toddler, she was shy, she never snapped at anyone, she always smile, she was a diva. But since Monday, I saw a different Rachel. She still looked like a toddler wearing argyle at school but not like what she was wearing right now. And why the hell I am so affected over this and why the hell am I crying.

I sat on the grass then I noticed someone handing me a handkerchief, I took it without looking, "Thanks.."

"No Problem."

Wait I know that voice. I looked at my side slowly; afraid of whom I might see. Guess what, she's sitting beside me and anger boils inside me again.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be making out with Santana?"

Rachel just shrugged, "Nah! Don't want to." See what I'm talking about, she's so different.

I looked at her still a bit angry but when she said that she didn't want to be with her, it somehow washed the anger out of me. She pulled something out of her pocket and put it on her mouth. My eyes grew wide as she lighted it out. Oh my gosh, she's smoking too?

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned. Does she not know that it can destroy her voice?

"Smoking?" she answered like I'm some kind of stupid asking her what she's doing eventho I know what it is she's doing.

"I know that, I'm not stupid!" I bawled, "Why are you smoking? It can destroy your voice. Don't you know that?"

"Nah! Don't worry Princess I don't smoke often, only when I'm drinking." Princess? She called me Princess. Is that butterflies? Oh my god I felt butterflies in my stomach just because she called me princess. What the hell is wrong with me?

"And how often is that?" I asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She just shrugged her shoulder and looked away.

We sat silently for a while until I blurted, "Are you gay?" I covered my mouth as my eyes grew wide. Me and my big mouth.

She was silent for a while like she's contemplating then she looked back at me, "What's make you think that?"

What makes me think that? Hmmm, the fact that she was making out with Santana and the fact that she had a girlfriend. I believe that would qualify as gay.

"You just made out with Santana and in case you didn't know, she's a girl."

She scoffed, "So making out with a girl makes me gay?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that Brittany said that she had a girlfriend but I heard Sam calling for me asking if I'm ready to go home.

"Yeah!" I called out to him.

Rachel stood up and gave her hand to help me up. I looked at it debating if I should take it or not but before I can think, my hand without my knowledge reached for her.

She helped me up and we looked at each other in what seemed like a few minutes but in reality it's just a few seconds and she uttered, "Yes I'm gay."

I don't know why I was shocked because hello, I know she's gay after hearing that she had a girlfriend and witnessing her making out with Santana but hearing it coming from her mouth makes all the difference.

I wanted to say something but I got speechless yet again so I just watched her turn around and walk away from me.

After a few hours, here I am lying on my bed waiting for sleep to come but my mind just won't stop thinking and going over the events on the party and more particularly what she told me before we parted ways, "Yes I'm gay." was repeated over and over my head until it lulled me to sleep while I was holding the handkerchief that she gave me.

* * *

What do you guys think? I know some of you don't like Santana and Rachel but that just it. Just wait for the next chapter and you'll know what happen

Review guys tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is my First story and I hope you like it. Please bare it in mind that English is not my First Language. Comments and suggestion are appreciated. English is not my first language so for all the errors in grammar and spelling sorry. Any ways hope you enjoy!

Yup! 2 chapter for today. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm also looking for a Beta to help me with the Grammar and spelling. Just PM me

I don't own Glee.

Summary: My Name Is Rachel Berry and I'm the School biggest loser, I'm everyone's target except my best friend Noah. My life is simple no drama until Quinn Fabray happened. My Name Is Quinn Fabray and I'm the most popular girl in school. I have two best friends Captain of the cheerios. I'm the perfect girl every one admire my life is good until Rachel Berry Happened.

* * *

Rachel's POV:

"Rachie!" Britt said hugging me when I open the door. "You look really hot!" and she pecked me in the lips. You see since I refuse to make out with her she said I should let her kiss me on the lips every time she greets me. That's the least I can do as her friend. All I do is nod at her. Who can refuse a Brittany's pout? I guess no ne.

"Thanks Britt-Britt" She walked inside direction of the kitchen behind I was about to follow her when another knocked on the door. I opened it and it was Santana and Quinn.

"Wow midget I dig this look. You look really hot!" Santana said looking at me up and down. While Quinn just look at me annoyed look on her face. "Hey Santana, Quinn, Come in! The beer is in the kitchen inside the cooler. And there some good mix drink in the pitcher at the table." They move pass me going inside. I went to follow the inside and grab some beer and went in the backyard.

"Hey Jew Babe come here" I went to Noah at the made table. Throwing me a ball and said "Let's play pong. Let's beat them." pointing to Mike and Finn. "You play beer pong Rachel?" Finn asked I just smirked at him. "Let's do this" I said.

Hour had pass before the game ended. We play three times and beat them twice. I'm a bit drunk. I walked pass people and went to the side of the house. I was about to grab a cigarette at my pocket when Santana approached me. "Hey there midget" she said leaning closer to my personal space. I just rolling my eyes at her and said

"You know that you're just an inch taller than me right?" I asked her she always call me midget like she was a tall.

"Well still taller than you so that's that. Any way I like your look. You look really hot on that! Why don't you dress like that on school?"

"This is expensive just to get stained Santana." As if I will ruin a perfect outfit because of slushy.

"You have a point there midge, but maybe if you dress like normal people then maybe you won't get slushy." I just sigh and asked

"What do you want Santana?" I just don't have time to deal with her comment. That's the reason why I don't go to parties where the entire McKinley student is present. She walks more closely and she put her finger at the side of my neck slowly sliding down on the top of my cleavage and said "I told you I dig this look." She looks me in the eye and licks her lips seductively. I lean closer to her ear and whisper "How about we go inside and show you how I like your looks as well?" I look at her and her eyes darker with last I just smirked and drag her inside. But we didn't end up in my room. I bring her to the middle of the leaving room to dance. We where grinding at each other and I fell all hot and bother until I look at her direction. Yes her direction Quinn Fabray is standing few feet away from me looking at me. We locked eyes while I continue to grind with Santana. I don't know if the fire in my system is cause by Santana or because Quinn is looking at me. The fire in her eyes ignites a something inside of me. I just want to grabbed her hand and kiss her. Whoa Kiss her? No way! I did not just imagine that. I won't ever in my life kiss her. That just no! Still looking at her I feel Santana lips in my neck. And Before I can react I saw her pull Sam's head and kiss him. Seeing her kiss Sam and feeling Santana's lips on me lit the fire in me and without thinking I kissed Santana. I look at her again while kissing Santana and saw her pushing Sam and running outside the house. I was puzzled on her reaction. Before I know what's happening I feel myself being throw on the bed and Santana was now on top of me. Whoa what's going on? Before she can remove her top I stopped her "Santana stop."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Removing myself from her and said "Well I'm not I'm sorry!"

"What the hell! You kissed me downstairs and now you want to stop?" She was looking at me incredulously.

"Look I can't do this. Brittany is one of my best friend I can't do this to her."

"What do you mean Brittany? What is she got to do with this?"

I just look at her and sigh, "Look Santana we both know the answer to that. Your drunk might as well sleep it off" I said turning around and I went outside the room. I went downstairs saw Sam going inside the house. He looks defeated.

I went outside and saw her sitting on the grass. I don't know what got into me but I walked up to her. When I was about to sit down I hear her snipped. Is she crying? I grab my handkerchief at my back pocket and hold it in front of her to grab.

"Thanks!" She said without looking at my direction.

"No Problem!" I said while I seat beside her. She looks at my direction rather to quickly I'm worried she might broke her neck. She was looking at me eyes wide and then it change rather quickly and she looks really mad. Wow her mood change fast.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Santana fucking?" Wow she is really mad.

"Nah! Don't want to!" I said while pulling out a cigarette. I put it in my mouth and light it.

I took a long dragged of smoke. That feels good. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. I was confuse as I'm sure she knows what I'm doing.

"Smoking?" I asked not to sure if that's what she was asking.

"I know. Why are you smoking? It can destroy your voice. Don't you know that?" Who would have thought that Quinn fabray care about my voice. She always said random jokes about my voice.

"Nah! Don't worry Princess I don't smoke often, only when I'm drinking" I just call her princess eh. What she looks like one like on the fairytale. "And how often is that?" Why is she so concern about me smoking. I just shrug my shoulder to answer her. It was silent for a while and I tell you it isn't awkward until she asked "Are you gay?" wait what? I think she was quite shock herself as she was holding her mouth, eyes wide. I was silent for a moment before blowing the smoke out of my mouth as I look at her and ask "What's make you think that?" . "You just make out with Santana which is a Girl." Well she got a point but I just sneered at her "What making out with one girl makes me gay?" I asked her. I believe that sexuality is fluid! Making out with one person should not define anyone sexuality. But anyway yes I'm gay I never like boys. Before she can answer me we heard Sam's voice asking if she's ready to go, Sam her Boyfriend. And just like that I remember the kiss that ignites a fire inside of me. "Yeah" She answer him while I stand I held my hand to help her and I think she was debating if she will took it or not. But she take it and I help her out. I don't know what posses me, maybe it's her eyes that was so captivating as she looks at me intently. But whatever it is I ended up telling her "Yes I'm gay!" turning around and I walked away.

"Turn that off!" I heard Santana beside me. "Turn that fucking of or I swear to god I'm going to throw that on the window." She threatened. Oh yes Santana slept in my room. After I left her I think she was to drunk and found her sleeping in my bed when I went back inside.

"Sorry!" I said while I grabbed the offending object and answer the call. "Hello?" it was my dad. "Hey honey! I just want to tell you that were going home tomorrow as we need to get few things that we needed and will be flying back here as we need more time than we are expecting." Dad said. Well guess more Jew time eh. "Okay dad. I'll see you tomorrow love you both and say hi to Mama B." That's what I call them like how Noah calls my dad's. "Ahhhh… My head!" I went inside the bathroom to get some aspirin and went back to my room to my small fridge and grab her a bottled water.

"Here drink this should help you with the hangover" I sad as I hand her the two aspirin and water. She was looking at me strangely and her eyes land on the fridge.

"How the hell do you know that there's aspirin in the bathroom?" Oh yeah she doesn't know that this is my room.

"Well Santana this is my room so I should know!" I said while she drinks the water after taking the med. And she blinks like she was taking in the information that she was in fact in my room.

"This is your room? I thought that this is Pucks house?"

"Yes Santana this is Noah's house but this is my room." I told her while I sat beside her on the bed. She was looking at me incredulously "You have a room in Puck's house? But this is Pucks?"

"Noah and I grew up together. Where like brothers. I stay here when my dad's are out and Noah's stay at mines when Mama B was out. He has his own room at mines."

"But why does Puck doesn't talk to you before?" She asked curiously while she lays back on the bed.

"It was my decision not to be friends in school. I mean I was bullied for having two gay fathers so I told him not to be friends at school so he won't get bullied." Nodding in agreement we just lay there for a while until she said "Hey about last night"

"Hey it's okay we don't have to talk about it" I said as I look at her.

"About Brittany, What do you mean about not want to do it because of her?"

"Look Britt was my friend I know she has feelings for you and the way I see it the feeling was mutual."

"You don't know shit about me Rachel!" She said rather loudly. Wait she call me Rachel? Smile grave on my lips while I look at her. "What?" she asked

"You do realize you just call me by my name Santana?" I said still smiling at her.

She just roll her eyes and said " Whatever!"

"Look seriously though why are you guys not together?" I was curious I mean Britt said Santana don't do relationship.

" I don't date! And I'm not gay. I don't like Britt like that" Seriously she was denying it? After last night, we almost had sex if I didn't stop her.

"Seriously Santana? You made out with me last night and you had sex with Brittany multiple times. If that doesn't make you gay then it means you are bi or whatever but I'm sure as hell you're not straight!" I said in one breath.

"How do you do it? I mean you dated a girl I mean aren't you afraid of what people will think of you?" She asked that was not what I was expecting from her. How the hell did she know about Jessie?

"I don't care what people think Santana. I was raised by two gay men. And I know for a fact that other people won't matter. It shouldn't bother you either as the only people that should matter is your family and friends. You don't need others opinion. Your Santana Freaking Lopez" I said and she just smile at me. We stay like that for a while lying on bed side by side until Noah went inside the room. He was looking at us smirked on his face and wiggling his brow.

"Not what you thinking Noah!" I said as I throw my pillow at him. He just laughs at us and jumped in the bed.

"Look babe Ma just called and they will be back tomorrow."

"I know just had phone call from Dad."

"I was thinking lets go out on bar tonight! Before the rent's got home tomorrow. What do you think? You can come too Santana." Bar sounds like a good idea.

"Sure Noah I'm in. How about you Santana?" I asked she was looking at us thinking.

"Fine I'll go!"

* * *

Hey guys what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Hey Guys ive just updated the chapter1. Thanks

Thanks to Haelthy for being my beta.


End file.
